Of Angels and Demons
by Kasuka-hime666
Summary: The summary is inside, but I want to put this out there. I am dedicating his story to my friend and brother Quintin Romeo Lamont. He passed on June 10th, and this story is in his honor as the one and only Vincent Valentint. Rest in peace Big Brother.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Angels and Demons.

Fandome: Final Fantasy VII

Summary: It's been two years since he was killed, and I've finally managed to find out everyone involved. Now, it's time for my revenge. I won't stop until every last one of them is dead and gone. And when all is said and done, I'll die by his grave. (warnings and disclaimer inside)

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Horror/Romance/Comfort

Pairing: CloudxOOC

Warnings: Slight smut in later chapters, horror, blood, gore, violence, death, language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is final fantasy. The only thing I own is Faint, the torture room, the stuff in the torture room, Faint's clothes, her bike, the people she kills, and her effed up history. That's it.

Bits of shattered bones littered the cold concrete floor. Dark, dried red blood covered the walls, serving as paint, but obviously not put there intentionally. Rusted chains with shackles on the ends hung from the ceiling, some still holding rotted, severed limbs. Across the room was a large metal door, closing off another room. Chains and a large padlock bolted the door shut. Music came from the other side of the door, playing loudly. A figure moved from the shadows, the hood of their jacket covering their face. They stopped in front of the door and glanced back. After making sure no one was there, they removed the hood. Flaming red hair flowed down her back, stopping at her waist. Her deep amethyst eyes stared at the door in front of her, pain and anger filling them. Her pale, snow white skin stood out against the dark colors surrounding her. She reached up with a gloved hand and pulled a necklace chain out of her jacket, a small silver key hanging on the end.

Steadily, she knelt down and unlocked the padlock. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. She quickly pulled the chains away from the door, discarding them like she had done the lock. With some effort, she pushed the door open and walked in.

The room was about three fourths the size of the previous one, and was less crowded, barely anything in the room.

A small work table sat pushed against the back wall, a jet black velvet cloth covering it. A large stereo system sat against the left wall, the now discovered source of the music. On the wall above the table hung a picture and a tattered red cape. The picture was of a man with raven hair, skin as pale as the redhead in the doorway and crimson red eyes. In the center of the room were two chains hanging from the ceiling, identical to the ones in the previous room. The shackles were closed around someone's wrists, suspending them in mid air. A cloth identical to the black one was covering them, the only difference was that it was red.

The redhead moved to the table and gently removed the cloth, revealing the table's contents. Knives, saws, and other omenous objets covered the table's surface, along with a remote. She picked up the remote and hit a button, turning off the stereo. She turned her attention back to the other things. Almost every object on the table was covered in blood, most of it dry, but not all. There was one knife in particular that wasn't as bloodied as the rest. It was also very oddly crafted. The handle was made of what looked like oak that had been painted black. At the end of the handle there was a skull that had been very delicately and very intricately carved into the wood and a thorned vine was carved, winding around the rest of the handle. The blade was probably the most shockign part. The top half of the blade was curved. mimicking a scythe whil the rest of the blade was straight. The straight half of the blad was serated, unlike the curved half, which was a straight edge.

The red head picked up the knife and walked to the person in the middle of the room. She violently ripped off the cloth covering the person, making them swing a little. The sight was anything but pretty.

A man was suspended in mid air, obviously the obgect of much torture and abuse. Cuts and bruises covered his torso. Some where old, but others were very fresh. Blood had managed to seep through every wound he had, but it wasn't suprising seeing as none of them were properly healed. A rather large pool of blood had formed under him and had started to spread around the room. All of the blood was his, and almost all of it was still wet. There was a weak groan, then the man looked up. Fear filled his bloodshot eyes, but also expectancy.

"How long will you keep this up?" He asked. His voice was weak and raspy.

"Until you and everyone else that helped you suffers." Was the reply. The redhead's suprano voice was filled with anger.

"It was two years ago!" He exclaimed, raising his voice a little, causing him to cough.

The redhead watched him mercilessly, hatred dancing in her eyes. "And I've had to suffer for two years. Repeatedly! Every night! I've suffered the loos of my brother and that's something no one should have to go through!He was taken from me, and it wasn't fair! So why should I be fair!" She shouted, her anger rising..

Her victem flinches. She walked back to the table and grabbed the remote. There was a bloodthirsty smile dancing on her pale red lips. "Just think of it this way. Two more seesions and you're done." She said, her voice light and happy.

He looked up, hope filling his eyes. "You... You mean you'll let me go?!" He asked, hoping against hope she would say yes.  
She just gave a creepy laugh, sending chills down his spine. "I never said anything about letting you go. I just said you would be done.." She said before turning the steroe on again. She walked back to her victem and drove the tip of the blade in to his chest, dragging it down the length of his torso. She laughed and the music drown out his screams of pain and his cries for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray clouds moved against the already darkening sky. _'Damn. I was in there longer than I thought. Stupid Konoyaru bleeds like crazy.' _She thought. Faint walked quickly, knowing it was the beginning of a thunderstorm. Out in the light, it was easier to see her features. She was small, exceedingly so for her age. She was only five foot three, only having grown seven inches since she was fifteen. Her frame was small, but well proportioned. Her jacket hugged her body, showing all of her curves. The jacket itself was black leather and came to her ankles. She was wearing a pair of black and red _Tripp_ pants under her jacket and her shirt remained unseen due to the jacket being zipped up. A strong gust of wind blew past her, sending her hair flying around her.

She wrapped her arms around her mid section and hugged her torso. She picked up her pace, getting a little cold. She stopped at a blood red motorcycle with a black dragon painted on one side. She swung her leg around it, straddling it. Faint pulled a rubber band off of the handle and tied her hair back. Then she picked up the helmet and put it on. She pulled out her keys and started her bike, smiling at the sound of the engine. She pulled up the kickstand and took off, speeding through the trees. She came dangerously close to hitting a few, but they missed her by inches. When she got out o the forest, she sped up, weaving through traffic. When she finally slowed down, she was driving through a cemetery. She drove near the back and stopped, cutting the engine.

Faint got up and walked a little ways from her bike to a grave. A stone cross with an angel. She sat in front of it and sighed, taking off her helmet. "Well big brother. I'm almost done. I only have three left to find after this one. I need your help. Please." She said, touching the grave stone. On the front was a small section where words had been written. It read, "Here lies Vincent Valentine. Beloved brother and friend. You will be missed." Faint sighed again. She let her hand rest of the grave stone a while longer before standing. "I'll be back tomorrow." She said before putting her helmet back on. Almost as if on cue, rain started falling.

She got back to her bike and started it, sitting there for a second before taking off again. She drove slower this time, not wanting to slide and get into a wreck with the roads being wet. By the time she pulled up in front of her apartment, it was a full on storm. Rain was pouring, soaking through her jacket. Faint quickly ran upstairs and unlocked the door. She opened it and went inside. "Faint, is that you?" A voice called.  
"Hai. I'm home." She called back.

A spiky haired blond walked around the corner. He was wearing a navy blue tank top and a pair or jeans. He shook his head. "You were at Vincent's grave again, weren't you?" He asked.

Faint nodded. "Yeah. It started raining as I left. I thought I would have time to get home before it started pouring. I was wrong."

"Obviously."  
Faint laughed and unzipped her jacket, taking it off. She wore a form fitting black tank top that only came to her belly button under it. What was most shocking here the scars. Spiral scars wound their way down both her arms, starting at her shoulders and ending at her wrists. A burn mark covered her entire right side and almost all of her stomach. There were three scars on her back, although they looked like over sized claw marks. Faint walked over to the blond and held out her arms to hug him. "Not till you dry off and put on clothes that aren't soaked. I'd like not to get wet." He said, smiling.

Faint pouted but walked away. She went into the bedroom and opened the closet. She pulled out a pair of black pajama pants with flames on them before shutting the door. She walked over to the drawer and pulled out a roll of bandages. She pulled her wet clothes off, revealing yet another spiral scar winding down her left leg. Faint pulled on the pajama pants then sat on the bed. She was already wearing bandages around her chest. It wasn't that she needed them there, she just found using bandages more convenient that a bra. She unraveled the wet ones and put the dry ones on. After she changed, she grabbed her clothes and took them to the bathroom. She hung them over the edge of the tub to dry. When she finished, she walked back to the living room. "There. I'm dry. Can I have a hug now?" She asked.

The blond laughed and stood, hugging Faint. He kissed her forehead. "Happy?" He asked.

Faint nodded, laying her head on his chest. "Much better.. So, what's for dinner Cloud?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Must I be the one to cook?"  
"Yes. At least tonight. I don't wanna cook tonight. And I've done it the rest of this week, so it's only fair."  
Cloud sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll go find something to make."

Faint smiled and let go of him. "Thank you." She said, taking a seat on the couch.

Faint curled up into a small ball and layed on the couch, her eyes drifting closed. She felt like she had just gone to sleep when she felt someone waking her up. "Hey sleepy head. It's time to eat. I just made some rice and steak." Came Cloud's voice.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sounds great. Thanks." She said, taking her plate and glass.

She took a sip of whatever was in the glass and found it was tea. She smiled. "Dinner smells great." She said, looking over at Cloud, who had sat next to her.

"Thank you. Took over an hour to make."  
"I was asleep for that long?"

"Yeah. You conked soon as you layed down."

Faint sighed. "I haven't been sleeping a lot lately." She said, rubbing her eyes.  
"I know. And I'm starting to get worried about you. I don't want you getting sick." He said, touching her arm.

Faint smiled softly at him. "I won't." She said, leaning forward and kissing him.

"You better not." He said, but smiled anyways. After they finished dinner, Cloud took the dishes back to the kitchen. "I'll clean them later." Faint said when he came back.

He sat down on the couch and pulled Faint against him, wrapping his arms around her. Faint layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She yawned. "I am so tired." She said.

"Then go to sleep."

Faint nodded, relaxing. It wasn't long until she was asleep again. Cloud sighed a little and picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom and pulled back the covers, laying her in the bed. He pulled off his shirt before climbing in the bed behind her and pulling the blanket over both of them. Faint turned over and snuggled up against Cloud, still asleep. He smiled and put his arms around her, holding her tightly. It wasn't long before he was asleep as well


End file.
